Final feliz
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Y a partir de ahora, todos viviremos felices para siempre.


Hola! Por aquí, trayéndoles esta ocurrencia mía, producto de las vacaciones y mi tiempo libre. jaja, solo unas aclaraciones: **Esto sucede en el mismo "universo alterno" que EL AMANTE DE PAPÁ, pero no es necesario leer ese fic trambién, trataré de explicar lo que se deba explicar de la mejor manera... Aquí se suponde que la mayoría (Atobe, Jiroh, Yuushi, Shishido, Taki, etc) tienen treinta y nueve años (ya tan viejos ^^) y Chotarou y Hiyoshi tienen (obviamente) treinta y ocho. La historia se sitúa después de El amante de papá. Err... creo que eso es todo, y si hay alguna duda, me gusta responder preguntas ^^**

* * *

**Final feliz**

Miraba por la ventana abierta, por la cual entraba una suave y refrescante brisa. En ese mismo momento me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Era como si todo hubiera acabado en un final feliz, como en los cuentos de hadas, como siempre quise. Era como si todos los problemas que uno puede tener se habían arreglado cual milagro del cielo, mágicamente. Sentía como el viento jugaban con mis rizos, como unos solitarios granitos de arena eran traídos por él hasta donde yo estaba parado. Delante de la ventana de la casa de playa, en una de las islas privadas de Keigo. En mi luna de miel.

Jamás olvidaré ese día, ni las semana anteriores. Imposible, imposible olvidar. En mi mente volvía a repasar los momentos vividos, todas la preparaciones, mi (en ese entonces) prometido insistiéndome en dejárselo todo a él, y yo respondiéndole que quiero encargarme por lo menos de la recepción y la fiesta. Incluso sonrío al recordar el estrés de la última semana. Todo había valido la pena, porque todo había también salido de las mil maravillas.

Ahí parado y con los ojos cerrados, me encontraba reviviendo cada minuto, volviendo a ver a todos en la boda. Hiyoshi y su esposa Junko con sus hijos Haruki y Keita habían sido un gran revuelvo, ya que nadie se había llegado a enterar del nacimiento del segundo. Al parecer Wakashi se olvidó de avisar…

Me da gracia el volver a visualizar las caras de asombro cuando, en vez de con un solo chico, entraron con dos, el más pequeño siendo una copia perfecta de su hermano mayor, por consecuencia también de su padre. Verdaderamente, si no fuera por la estatura, uno creería que son gemelos. Sin embargo ese parecido solo era físico, ya que al niño de nueve años no le parecía molestar el llevar un traje y estar en un ambiente con tantos adultos, si no que se mostraba muy entusiasta con la idea de ver a tanta gente vestida de manera tan elegante, mientras el adolecente no mostraba estar cómodo, ni con su ropa ni con el lugar, cosa que luego llegó a empeorar al llegar la familia Oshitari.

Hablando de ellos, cuando dije que todo se arreglaba de una manera mágica, lo hacia en parte pensando en Yuushi y Kimiko, sin olvidar a su hijita, perdón, hija, Akane. A ellos ahora se les nota desde lejos que su relación mejoró. Para ser sincero, yo no me llegué a enterar de toda la historia, cosa que me intriga, pero sí sé que, ese día en el que Aka-chan "desapareció" (y en realidad estaba con Keigo en nuestra casa), las cosas no sucedieron por una mera causalidad. No sé por qué, solo siento que fue así.

En el horizonte veía el sol desaparecer, veía como esa gran bola roja se hundía en el mar. Veía como lentamente el horizonte se volvía incierto, fundiendo cielo y mar en uno. Uno solo, así como somos ahora él y yo, uno solo. A veces sentía que ya lo éramos desde hace mucho antes, pero ahora lo siento con mucha más fuerza y convicción. Sentí una vez más ese gran vórtice de emociones al rodearme sus brazos sorpresivamente por la cintura. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, recostándome en su hombro, sin abrir los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada, solo nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando el murmurar del agua y el susurrar de nuestros pensamientos.

En mi mente apareció entonces la imagen de cuando entraron Shishido y Chotarou con la pequeña Yukiko, a quien el nombre le iba a la perfección, ya que su piel era más blanca que la de cualquier otra persona que yo haya visto en mi vida.**(1)** Sin duda que, al entrar ellos, todos se quedaron asombrados, el ver a Chotarou con aquella pequeña personita en brazos es algo signo de rememorar. (Lo que de seguro fue la razón por la que la novia de Haginosuke no dudó en sacarle una foto…) Se puede decir que ese día hubo más de una sorpresa.

Era como si al estar ahí, en aquel lugar, con él, yo volviese a oír, no solo en mi cabeza, la harmoniosa melodía de la marcha nupcial. Sonará cursi, pero así fue. La oía en mi cabeza y en todo mi ser. Era uno de esos momentos en los que yo jamás me hubiese podido dormir, ni durante la marcha nupcial, ni en aquel momento de nuestra luna de miel. No habría podido, ni por más cómo que se sentía el hombro de Keigo.

Recordaba en ese momento la sonrisa de Akane, no sé por qué. Nadie puede negar que es la mezcla perfecta entre Yuushi y Kimiko, nadie. Y ese día me di cuenta de que su sonrisa era la sonrisa de Yuushi, pero que había algo más. Bien en el fondo, ella me recuerda a Gakuto, esos pequeños detalles suyos, que ambos tienen en común. Era como si en ese momento, en el que me ofreció de broma un ramo de flores blancas (que _extrañamente_ eran las mismas que siempre le dejo a Gakuto), se asomara por la comisura de sus labios ese guiño de burla y altivez tan características de mi difunto mejor amigo…

-Este es el mejor momento de mi vida- susurró de pronto en mi oído y mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

-El mío también…-

Veía delante de mí solo negro, expandirse la oscuridad ante nosotros. Nosotros dos, juntos.

Recordaba su voz, diciendo sí, yo respondiendo con mí sí. Recordaba los gritos de júbilo, sin diferenciar de quién eran cada uno. Recordaba en ese momento el sonido de los aplausos y, al darme la vuelta, la sonrisa de Gakuto. Sonaré como un idiota, pero podría jurar que, ahí donde había estado parada Akane, en ese momento lo veía a él sonreírme.

Solté una risita al pensar en la fiesta, respondiendo luego con un "nada" a la pregunta de mi marido. Las imágenes de mi mente me mostraban a nosotros dos, partiendo la torta, bailando, conversando con la gente y muchas otras cosas. Como un cine interior, vi a las diferentes parejas en la pista de baile, Yuushi con Kimiko, Wakashi con Junko, Taki y Kaede e incluso Chotarou jalando consigo a Ryo. También vi, parada a un lado y con expresión frustrada, a la ahijada de Keigo. Ese día Akane llevaba un vestido que le había regalado su padrino, rojo cereza. Luego vi como un totalmente apenado Haruki la sacaba a bailar, cosa que la animó por completo.

Recuerdo entonces de pronto, cerca de donde tomaba lugar la fiesta, aterrizó una avioneta y él me dijo que era hora de irnos. Me jaló hacia la avioneta y fue esta la que nos trajo a ese lugar, ahí donde estábamos abrazados enfrentando a la oscuridad. Estábamos ahí, sumidos en la oscuridad, juntos. Uno solo.

Y no había nada que nos pudiese separar.

* * *

(1) Yukiko significa niña de la nieve. Esoy considerando escribir también un fic de la Silver, teniendo como trama el nacimiento de su linda hijita, pero no estoy muy segura... (se aceptan sugerencias ^^)

Uh... ¿les gustó? Espero que sí... En fin, ¿reviews?


End file.
